


Making up

by Soulpeace



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/pseuds/Soulpeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier was pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up

Javier was pissed off. Not only was this one of his last show before he had to leave for other shows in China, but Yuzu was being a little shit about it. Three times Javier had asked and three times Yuzu had refused to spend that last night with him. For fuck sake, even Miki agreed on that, and now that asshole was spoiling it all for no reason.

So of course they had an argument, and then another and then it escalated with Yuzu screaming that maybe they'd be better off without each other at all. And then he left and now Javier was pissed off, but he was also worried. They had a couple of arguments before, but Yuzu had never ever said anything remotely close to this. Was he tired of Javier already? Had he found someone else? Someone who would be with Yuzu 100% of the time, unlike him…

During the show that evening, Yuzu didn't speak with him even once. Usually they got their clues from each other, and Javi just felt off the whole show. Yuzu wasn't his usual self either. He skated well, but Javier could see it, the anger beneath it all.

When the quad battle came, Javier just didn't have the heart. Yuzu always came to him during the battles, and well, what Javier liked best about them was that he could show off to Yuzu somewhat... if Yuzu wasn't even watching, well, there was no point to it, was there?

Yuzu himself didn't seem to be all that motivated to go either, actually. He went for a first one, half-heartedly, and ended doing a split in the air. He didn't even want applause for that.

When he went for the second one a few minutes later, Javier almost prevented him to do so. If Yuzu wasn't feeling it, he shouldn't do it, there was no point hurting himself. But pride prevented Javier from saying anything. He'd done nothing wrong. He was the one unable to stay in Japan, even though he wanted to, he was the one being rejected, why should he be the one to make the first step?

When Yuzu fell on the second one, Javier's heart went out to him nonetheless. Yuzu was his best friend, his lover, half of his heart. He hurt if Yuzu hurt.

They all went backstage, and Javier listened to Yuzu's speech. It was amazing, the way the man in that small body could touch the hearts of so many with just a few words. The public loved him.

And Javier loved him too. There was no denying the fact

Later that night, they had all headed back to the hotel, and Javier was in his room. Alone, since he had planned to spend it with Yuzu and the man was obviously not going to show up…

Javier sat on his bed, feeling somewhat sorry for himself. That felt a little pathetic though. He raised his head. Was he not a proud Spaniard? Was he not World champion? Was he not loved also? What the hell was he doing here alone, swimming in a stupid pool of self-pity?

Yuzu wasn't coming to him? Well, he'd go to Yuzu. If things were over between them, Javier needed to know. He couldn't leave Japan without speaking with Yuzu. That wasn't like him, it wasn't like them.

Confidence renewed, Javi headed for Yuzu's room and knocked. Yuzu opened the door and let him in, not saying a word. He looked wary and tired. And Javier wanted nothing more than to hug him, but that would just be another mistake, he could feel it.

"Yuzu..." He was at loss. What could he say, what could make that beautiful man open up to him once again? Javier hated when Yuzu felt closed off like that.

"Talk to me. Please? If we don't talk, we can't... I don't understand what happened, Yuzu..."

Yuzu looked defiant for a minute. Still not saying a word and looking fierce, and gosh Javier wanted to fuck him so bad when he looked like that.

And then he deflated, hiding his face in his hands.

"Iglusapos"... was what Javier heard, which of course didn't mean anything…

Yuzu shook himself off before Javier could ask for a clarification and raised his head, fierce look back in his eyes and he said, clearly this time : "I got jealous!"

Jealous? Yuzu jealous of Javier? Whatever for? Yuzu was almost a god, here in Japan, people worshipped him as one at least. He had nothing to be jealous of.

“Jealous?” Javier had to ask, because Yuzu wasn’t forthcoming with anymore information and yet it wasn’t clear at all what he was talking about.

Yuzu crossed his arms in front of him. “You spent so much time with Miki,” he raised a hand to cut off Javier, “yes, I know we agree all together, and I’m not mad about that, I’m just…”

“You’re just… what?” Javier had gotten closer, and while Yuzu still held himself aloof, Javier could feel him wanting to be touched, to be reassured.

“I see all the pictures, on Instagram, and everywhere. And we can never have pictures like that. And then, you were both in that show... “ 

Yuzu looked helpless, he opened his arms and hands helplessly, “I got jealous, Javi. I wanted to be there too, I wanted to tell them the last time we kissed, and how you smile when you wake up and… everything.”

Yuzu looked so crestfallen that Javier had to take him in his arms then. He hugged him close. 

“Yuzu, querido… I wish I could tell you I can give all of that to you right away. But you know I can’t… and you know it’s not because of who I am, don’t you?”

Yuzu nodded, still hiding his face in Javier’s neck. When he spoke, his voice was muffled, but calmer than it had been. 

“I know… I know it’s not you, it’s me. I can’t… I can’t, not right now. Not when I still have so much to do for the people. Maybe they wouldn’t even care, but… maybe they would, and that would hurt the reconstruction. I want to, though, Javi, I want to be on the pictures too. I want to tell people.”

“I know querido, and we’ll get there. It’ll happen, in its own time.” Javier raised Yuzu’s face to his and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “In the meantime, when you feel like this, don’t shut me out. Yuzu, I swear, I love you as much as I love her, you never have to be jealous of her.”

Yuzu’s answer was to cover Javier’s lips with his own, almost ferocious in the way he bit his lower lip to be granted access. Javier gave back as good as he got, pushing with his tongue and his body, until he had the other man against the wall.

Javier pulled back just enough to look at Yuzu’s face. He grabbed a fistful of Yuzu’s hair on the back of his head and pulled a little, to make him raise his chin. Javier left a bite on the right side of Yuzu’s neck. He bit softly, over and over again, he sucked on the reddening skin and kept worrying it until it turned purple.

He let go of his hair and pushed his hips against Yuzu’s. He saw fire flair into the fierce eyes when their hard lenght met through their clothes. 

“I can’t give you a ring quite yet, but I’m going to mark you, Yuzu. Every single time we spend a night together, I’m going to show you that you are mine and I am yours. And if you forget, you’ll just have to touch that mark and feel the pain, or the pleasure, and you’ll know, in your heart, that we are one.”

Javier pushed hard against Yuzu, making them both moan, and the sound of their voices triggered an urgency in him that had not been there before. He had to fuck his lover now. Not in half an hour after a nice long foreplay, not in ten minutes after a good fingering, nope, it had to be now. He had to be in him, to make him understand once and for all that there was no escaping this, that they were in it together for the long run. Javier had to mark him from the inside out.

“Clothes off, now.” He said, but Yuzu had to be feeling the same for he had already started to take his trousers off. 

Javier only stopped to get some lube and a condom from his bag. He took his pants off, the shirt would have to go later, he really didn’t care right now. 

Yuzu was already facing the wall and holding himself open with his hands, calling out Javier’s name, telling him to hurry.

Javier pushed two lubed fingers inside with no more warning that a short “Brace yourself”. Yuzu was ready though, his hole opened around Javi’s finger as if he had prepared himself beforehand. Had it been any other day, Javier would have thought that to be the case, but considering the day they had, there was no way Yuzu had taken the time to do it.

“You’re so ready for me Yuzu,” Javier said as he pushed his fingers back in, making sure to put as much lube in as he could. “I don’t think I’m going to wait anymore, I think I’m going to fuck you right now, what do you think, think you can take it?”

Yuzu pushed his ass back against Javier’s fingers with a moan, “I can take it, hurry up, hurry up. In me already!” He reached back with one hand to take hold of Javier’s hip and pull him against his ass.

Javier didn’t have to be told twice, he rolled the condom on, added a little more lube and just slid himself into Yuzu’s hotness, slowly but not stopping until he felt the muscle spasm around the hilt of his cock.

“You ok?” Javier asked, Yuzu breathed a yes, and that was enough for Javi. 

He didn’t pull out, only thrusted in, and in, and in, he could feel Yuzu’s ass still fluttering around him, Yuzu moaning everytime Javier’s thrust pushed him against the wall. 

Javier had never fucked like this before, but right now, he didn’t want to be out of Yuzu even for just a second. He had to stay in, he had to keep pushing in, to make them one as they never had been before.

“Javi, Javi, Javi, Javi…” His name from Yuzu’s lips felt like nectar to Javier. “Javi, fuck me, fuck me now…”. Javi didn’t want to pull out, but orders given in that sweet voice had to be followed. So he pulled out, slowly, not wanting to leave, and he pushed back in fast and hard, burying himself back into his lover, and once again pushing in and in and in.

He kept that rhythm of pulling out slow and pushing back in fast and staying in until Yuzu had lost his words and was just groaning every time Javier moved.

“If I could,” Javier whispered into Yuzu’s ear, “I’d fuck you like this all night long. I’d keep your ass open around me until neither of us could breathe anymore, until you’d come over and over again, clenching around me and yet unable to stop coming, until we’d both pass out.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Yuzu answered in rhythm with the way Javi was pushing in him, “I want that, I want you in me, forever…”

Yuzu’s words urged Javi on, he lost his rhythm and started to just fuck Yuzu hard. there was no more thoughts, just his hard shaft pounding in and out of that warm, wet and soft hole, over and over again, until Javi felt his balls pull up and he pushed back in hard, holding onto Yuzu’s hips to keep him in place as he emptied himself, coming so hard he started to feel lightheaded.

When Javier found his breath again, he realised Yuzu still had not achieved release. 

He reached forward to take him in hand and let the younger man take his fill, fucking himself back on Javier, still half hard in his ass and thrusting back into his waiting hand.

“You’re mine, Yuzu, now and forever.” Javier said as he clenched his fist around the head of his cock, and those things combined made Yuzu come hard. “Yours, yours, yours…” He kept chanting as he came. Javier had never heard a more beautiful sound.

Javier slipped from Yuzu’s ass and disposed of the condom. When he came back, Yuzu was lying on the bed, gloriously naked, and so beautiful he stole Javier’s breath all over again. From time to time, Javier wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have this man enter his life.

Yuzu reached out for him with a smile, and Javier went, glad to fold himself into his lover’s arms. They’d sleep for a while, and if the night wasn’t over when they woke up, they’d make love again. Javi was leaving the next day, but he’d make most of the time he had left.


End file.
